villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pirates (Treasure Planet)
The Pirates are a celestial race of space piratic monster barbarians and an antagonistic faction from Disney's 43rd full-length animated feature film, Treasure Planet, which is loosely based on the 1883 book Treasure Island by the late Robert Louis Stevenson. There are the total of 889 pirates to the film: the 14 pirates are led by John Silver and the 875 pirates are led by Captain Flint, whose treasure become the focal point of the story. Personality The Pirates are known for being extremely greedy, sadistic, aggressive, and violent. They are extremely confrontational and belligerent for using their weapons to shoot anything they want to. History Flint's Crew The pirates were first seen with notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint, who was their most feared captain of all of his pirates. When Flint orders his pirates to fire upon their quarry, they initially open their gun ports for using their cannons to destroy the tremendous Arcturian merchant ship, which will make the people feel afraid after the lights were blown out everywhere. Like a Candarian zaftwing overtaking its prey, Flint and his band of renegades mysteriously swooped in out of nowhere. When two of the pirates start to open Flint's treasure chest, they dump all of the gold and jewels out of his treasure chest, so he can keep his remunerative treasure safe. When the Arcturian merchant ship has a lot of flames, the pirates supposedly burn to their apparent deaths after the pillaging was over. Silver's Crew Meanwhile, they are raiding and burning Benbow inn run by Jim Hawkins's family. Jim, Sarah, and their dog-like friend Dr. Delbert Doppler flee. At Doppler's study, Jim finds that the sphere is a holographic projector, showing a star map that leads to the location of Treasure Planet. Doppler commissions a ship called the RLS Legacy, on a mission to find Treasure Planet. The ship is commanded by the cat-like Captain Amelia along with her stone-skinned and disciplined first mate, Mr. Arrow. The crew is a motley bunch, secretly led by the half-robot cook John Silver, whom Jim suspects is the cyborg he was warned about. Jim is sent down to work in the galley, where he is supervised by Silver and his shapeshifting pet named Morph. Despite Jim's mistrust of Silver, they soon form a tenuous father-son relationship (flashbacks are shown in Jim's youth when his father abandoned him). During the voyage, the ship encounters a destructive and rambunctious supernova. Jim, while securing lifelines of all crew members, saves Silver from falling just in time. The supernova then devolves into a black hole, where Arrow falls. The burst of shock waves and maximum engine power enable Amelia to pilot the ship to safety. Amelia mourns the loss of Arrow, and suspects Jim of failing to secure the ship's lifelines. Jim blames himself for the mistake, while in fact Arrow's line was cut by a insidious and manipulative insectoid crew member named Scroop. As the ship reaches Treasure Planet, Jim overhears that the crew are pirates, and mutiny erupts. Jim, Doppler, Amelia, and Morph abandon the ship, but Morph has left the map behind. Thinking that Jim has the map, Silver has a chance to blast Jim, but hesitates because of his attachment to the boy. The fugitives are shot down by a rebellious mutineer during their escape, injuring Amelia. While exploring Treasure Planet's forests, the fugitives meet B.E.N., an abandoned robot, who says he has literally lost his primary memory and invites them to his place for shelter. The pirates corner the group here; using a back door, Jim, B.E.N., and Morph return to the ship in an attempt to recover the map. Scroop occasionally ambushes them, but gets drifted into space. They obtain the map, however, on return, they are caught by Silver, who already captured Doppler and Amelia. Silver blackmails Jim to use the map, directing them to a portal that opens on any location in the universe, which Jim realizes is how Flint, the long dead pirate captain from another era, conducted his raids. They open the portal to the center of Treasure Planet, discovering that the planet is really a space station built eons ago that Flint commandeered to stow his treasure. As the pirates prepare to collect the wealth, Jim finds the skeletal remains of Flint, holding the missing component to B.E.N.'s cognitive computer. He reinserts it, and B.E.N. immediately recalls that Flint rigged the planet to explode upon the treasure's discovery. As the station begins to fall apart, Silver, trying to hold onto a boat-load of gold, is opted to let it go to save Jim. The survivors escape to the Legacy, which is damaged and unable to leave the planet in time. Jim rigs a makeshift rocket-powered sailboard, and rides ahead of the Legacy towards the portal. At the last moment, Jim sets the portal back to Montressor Spaceport, and both he and the Legacy safely clear the destruction. Jim finds Silver has snuck below decks to escape. He allows him to go, and Silver asks him to keep Morph, as well as providing him some part of the treasure to rebuild the Benbow Inn, believing Jim will "rattle the stars". Amelia offers Jim a recommendation to the interstellar academy before returning to the spaceport to reunite with his mother. Sometime later, a party is hosted at the rebuilt inn, where Doppler and Amelia are married, have children of their own, and Jim is a military cadet. Jim looks into the skies and sees an image of Silver in the clouds. Gallery treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-46.jpg treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-69.jpg|The pirates using their cannons. treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-75.jpg treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-92.jpg treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-144.jpg treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-150.jpg treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-152.jpg treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-154.jpg|The pirates ready to swoop in out of nowhere. treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-156.jpg|One of the pirates swooping in out of nowhere. treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-157.jpg treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-158.jpg treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-159.jpg|The pirates about to pillage the Arcturian merchant ship. treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-160.jpg treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-161.jpg treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-162.jpg treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-163.jpg treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-164.jpg|The pirates pillaging the Arcturian merchant ship. treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-166.jpg|The two pirates ready to open Flint's treasure chest. treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-189.jpg|The Pirates' deathly demise. The_aggressive_and_belligerent_space_pirates.jpg Videos Space piracy in the Etherium and the legend of Captain Nathaniel Flint|Flint's pirates attack. Trivia *Flint's crew are all voiced by Tom Kenny, who is known for his best portrayal as Spyro in the classic Spyro the Dragon video game franchise, the Mayor in Powerpuff Girls, SpongeBob SquarePants in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise, and Scaramouche the Merciless in the Samurai Jack franchise. *Flint's crew share similarities with the Neverland Pirates from Disney's 1953 animated fantasy-adventure film, Peter Pan. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Pirates Category:Movie Villains Category:Organizations Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Female Category:Barbarian Category:Minion Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyers Category:Misanthropes Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Teams Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Evil from the past Category:Enigmatic Category:Obsessed Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Honorable Category:Posthumous Category:Mischievous Category:Flashback villains Category:Wealthy Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Thugs Category:Thief Category:Enforcer Category:Terrorists Category:Successful Category:Military Category:Partners in Crime Category:Extravagant Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Redeemed Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Elderly Category:Traitor Category:Vandals Category:Opportunists Category:Cowards Category:Giant Category:Saboteurs